happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Polter-Heist
Polter-Heist is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Lifty and Shifty *Cryptie *The Ghost Featuring Roles *The Mole *Toothy *Josh *Sniffles *Bastion *Doc *Cuddles Appearances *Lumpy Plot The episode begins in there park where Cryptie is seen with, Bastion, The Mole, Cuddles and Toothy. The four sit at a picnic table with a map on it. Cuddles starts talking about how cool it would be to find treasure when Lifty and Shifty appear from the bushes saying they want to come. Cryptie thinks for a moment before relunctanly saying yes. We then see whats on the map, a picture of an old house. The map moves out of view and reveals the actulal house looking even worse than in the picture. As the group walks toward the front gate Sniffles, Doc and Josh walk up. Sniffles tells them that Josh, him and Doc are going in there to look for the treasure too. The gangs decide to join up with each other. The gangs walk to the front door but The Mole walks into a large hole and lands on his cane. Now inside the house the group splits up, Josh and Doc going together, Lifty with Shifty, Sniffles goes alone, Bastion and Cryptie go together and Cuddles and Toothy pair up. We first follow Doc and Josh into the main room. The two begin to look around and Josh spots a dusty mirror which gives him an idea. Then Doc suddenly has to pee and looks for a bathroom. He spots one nearby and rushes in. Soon Doc is done and he goes to flush but nothing happens. Finnaly after several tries the toilet flushes only to lanch dirty water back up into Docs face. Doc freaks out and turns on a sink only to find it spilling out more dirty water. Meanwhile Josh is shown to have traced a covered wagon in the mirror. Josh puts to thumbs up when suddenly the mirror explodes outwards into Josh. josh stubles back and steps on a broken board which launches up and hits the back of his head. We go back to Doc who is now standing up to his shoulders in dirty water, Doc bangs on the door for help as the water continues to rise. Back at Josh he stubles into another board which slams into his face and breaks his glasses. Shards of glass enter Josh's eyes and he trips backwards hitting his head on an old couch. Josh crys in pain when a spring suddenly pops up and impales Joshes head. At this same time the bathroom opens and water floods out along with Docs corpse. We now see Cuddles and Toothy in the kitchen. The two explore when Toothy begins to get hungry. Suddenly the kitchen turns into a normal kitchen and Toothy sees a bunch of grapes. To Cuddles the room is normal and Toothy is grabbing a bunch of gray shrivled grapes. Toothy eats a bunch and suddenly starts coughing. Cuddles looks in terror and a bunch of spiders starts crawling from Toothys mouth. Toothy falls over dead and his body is eaten by the spiders leaving on his skeleton. The spiders then go after Cuddles who runs in terror. At this same time Sniffles, Bastion, Lifty, Shifty and Cryptie have met back up infront of a long hallway that leads to the dor to the attic. The group begins towards it when Cuddles appears covered in spiders. Cuddles then falls over dead and the spiders go sfter the others. The gang run towards the door with Cryptie in front and Lifty and Shifty in back. Not wantng to die the racoons trip Sniffles and Bastion who are then eaten by the spiders. Finnaly Lifty, Shifty and Cryptie have safely made it into the attic where they see a large chest. Not wanting to share Lifty pushes Cryptie down the attic steps and out the door wherew he is eaten by the spiders. Shifty meanwhile takes this chance to open the chest. Inside Shifty finds tons of gold coins and he picks several up. Shifty begins to laugh in joy when suddenly the coins start to bubble and melt. Shifty screams as he to meats the same fate as the coins util he nothing but a puddle. Lifty screams at his brothers demise when suddenly The Ghost appears and scares Lifty. Lifty freaks out, stubles forward and the floor breaks. Lifty lands on the planks of wood Josh broke earlier. The episode ends with The Ghost grabbing the map from Crypties body. He then folds it into a paper airplane and he tosses it out a window where it flys and hits Lumpy. Deaths #The Mole is impaled on his cane. #Josh has a spring impale his head. #Doc drowns in dirty water. #Toothy, Cuddles, Sniffles, Bastion, and Cryptie are eaten by spiders. #Shifty melts into a puddle. #Lifty is impaled on planks of wood. Injuries #Josh is cut by glass, hit in the head by planks of wood, and has glass enter his eyes (before death). Trivia *The covered wagon picture is also in episode 7 of Season 10 of "Josh's Big Picture Showcase" along with a puffin made at a restaurant and the Earth made out of coloured suitcases. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes